Fan boying
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: While Yu and Kimizuki are 'fan boying' over the car, Yoichi has a discussion with Shinoa and Mitsuba. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Seraph of the End. Everything belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

'Fan boying'

"Eh, seriously?! You can drive a car too?!" Yu-kun's overly excited shouts could be heard from the other side of the street. It really didn't surprise Yoichi much though; it was nice that his friend was acting more uplifting lately.

Ever since they had found the broken down car on the side of the road, Kimizuki had been trying to hotwire the circuits. That had been ten minutes ago, but the break was a pleasant one. It gave them time to rest and eat some of the rations they had been given.

Yoichi was currently scooping some of the beans onto a spoon. He wondered how Yu-kun and Kimizuki-san were going to eat. Of course, Yu-kun could have been eating now, but the dark-haired boy was busy excitedly examining the car.

That just left him, Mitsuba-san, and Shinoa-san to sit around a small table across the street. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable with the situation – he was glad they had new friends – but it did make some discussions hard.

"Yoichi," Mitsuba-san snapped him out of his thoughts, startling him a bit. "Why aren't you fan boying over the car?"

"Hmm?" Yoichi made a small noise, feeling confused at her terminology. "Fan boying?"

Clearly he must have missed something in the conversation. The two girls shared a look before Shinoa gave a familiar smile. After the few times he had seen it before, he knew he had to be wary. _Although it shouldn't be too bad…_

"Men naturally seem to navigate towards cars. Even Yu – who seems very closed off most of the time – is now 'fan boying,'" Shinoa's explanation made it a bit easier to understand. She motioned to the former orphan. "Just take a look at him Yoichi. It's like he's gone through a complete transformation."

The brown-haired boy glanced over at Yu-kun. Yes, the other boy did seem happier, but a complete transformation…?

"Shinoa-san, I don't see what's really changed. Yu-kun's just excited," he commented as he brought the spoon up to his mouth. The beans didn't have much of a flavor, but he was thankful for the meal otherwise.

"Indeed~" Shinoa was smirking again. "For once, they're actually getting along well."

Yoichi remained silent as he went back to scooping up more beans. Shinoa-san did have a point though; their group was more peaceful now. No one was arguing and they all had a common goal.

"So, that still doesn't answer my question," Mitsuba-san looked thoughtful as she ate a spoonful of beans. "Why aren't you fan boying over the car? You are a boy. Or are you not interested in cars?"

"Maybe Yoichi is less of a boy than we thought~" of course, they all knew Shinoa was teasing when she said that, but after a horribly timed blush from Yoichi and a weirded-out glance from Mitsuba, the purple-haired girl thankfully changed the subject. "Do you want to learn how to drive the car too?"

Her latter question was due to another excited shout from Yu-kun. Yoichi gave a small laugh at his friend's actions, feeling as though some of the happiness that the black-haired boy was feeling had transferred to all of them.

"If it would help, I guess, but I don't want to be much of a burden. I don't want to do anything that might get someone hurt and since I've never driven before, I don't think I'd be very good at it." Yoichi glanced over at the car, feeling a sudden gust of wind blow. "I guess I'm not overly excited about that sort of thing. I've ridden in a car before, and my parents had one…"

The boy trailed off, feeling a slight unease at the memory. It was strange though, considering the fact that there shouldn't have been anything wrong with the statement. He quickly forgot it after a few moments, finding the feeling fading.

"Do you two know how to drive?" Yoichi figured that he would be polite in asking them. It seemed likely that they would, but he didn't want to make assumptions.

Shinoa-san nodded, opening her mouth to speak as a smile spread across her face… before Kimizuki-san interrupted their chat. "The car is ready to go. We should be able to make it to Shinjuku soon."

"That's good," Shinoa seemed to ignore the fact that she had been interrupted, but the brown-haired boy did notice that she appeared irked by it. Of course, Kimizuki-san probably hadn't known that Shinoa-san was going to speak, so he couldn't have done it on purpose.

Yoichi opened his mouth to comment, but stopped when he saw something moving down the street. It was a car, very similar to the one that their pink-haired friend had been working on… were there other people around here? A familiar black-haired boy behind the steering wheel, however, caused Yoichi to jump up in surprise. "Hey, isn't that-?!"

The brown-haired boy pointed at the car, which hit something a moment later. The loud noise got everyone else's attention as they too turned to look at the car. It continued to try and move forward, stalled by the pole it had hit. Yoichi watched in horror as the pole fell; the car finally stopped trying to move forward.

"Hey, what do you think-?!" Kimizuki-san ran angrily at the stopped car, only for it to back into him at the last moment. The brown-haired boy's compassionate nature took over as he became worried for his two friends.

"Kimizuki-san, Yu-kun, are you two alright?" He ran towards them just as Kimizuki-san threw the black-haired boy out of the car in a fit of rage. As Yoichi continued to watch the exchange, he felt strangely out of place. Yu-kun and Kimizuki-san were in front of the stopped car arguing, while Shinoa-san and Mitsuba-san were behind him. Speaking of which…

"It's alright everyone. We can get in _my_ car." The purple-haired girl's words surprised him. Shinoa-san had a car too? They all turned to look at her. So that answered his question on whether she could drive or not.

Shinoa-san walked over to another car, this one seeming to work right off the bat. _She couldn't have told Kimizuki-san that before he had to work on the other car?_ The girl sat down in the seat, hands on the steering wheel. "Hop in, everyone."

Yoichi did as she asked, going to sit in the middle back seat. Mitsuba-san sat beside him, which left one seat on the boy's other side. Yu-kun and Kimizuki-san, however, were not following Shinoa's orders. Instead, they were laughing. At first, the brown-haired boy didn't see why, but then he realized…

 _Shinoa-san can't see over the steering wheel?_

"That's mean," he mumbled when he realized what the other two were laughing about. Mitsuba-san sat quietly beside him, watching the purple-haired girl in front of them as she summoned her weapon and walked straight towards Yu-kun and Kimizuki-san. Yoichi could practically feel the air of destruction around their squad leader.

Several long minutes (and a few beatings) later, they all sat uncomfortably silent in the car. Shinoa-san sat beside him, seemingly proud of how beat up the two in the front seat looked.

"Shinoa-san…" the brown-haired boy started, feeling as though she might have gone a bit overboard directly before a mission. Mitsuba-san's hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing.

"They had that coming."

Yoichi didn't continue as the car lapsed into silence again. He had a feeling it would be a long ride.

* * *

Now, I'm not trying to be disrespectful to boys with this fanfiction, but I do find that men seem to like cars a lot (if my dad and brother are any indication of it, and I know girls can like cars too). I hope I didn't offend anyone with this; it was just going off of a stereotype, and my sister and I were wondering the exact same thing as Mitsuba (why isn't Yoichi fan boying?). Just figured I would put this one out there and I hope you enjoyed!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
